


cheap thrills

by headlostintheclouds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Carnival, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing Booths, M/M, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Very small reference, not a major one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlostintheclouds/pseuds/headlostintheclouds
Summary: It's the tacky cardboard cutout of puckered lips plastered on the stall's exterior that catches Steve's attention first.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	cheap thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's been quite a bit since I've uploaded anything but that's because I've been busy with school. I wrote this one shot (and it isn't a crackfic for once lol) because y'know. We're in quarantine. What else am I gonna do? Haha.
> 
> So it isn't established in the actual fic but this takes place on Coney Island, Brooklyn. Steve is about 26-28 years old (you decide) in this and Bucky is about 22, hence the 'age difference' tag. It's not a big gap but I just wanted to play it safe. 
> 
> I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing things and hopefully it won't be too long until my next work! These notes have gone on too long so I'll wrap it up now lol.
> 
> Instagram is @pietromaxicough so come say hi! :)

It's the tacky cardboard cutout of puckered lips plastered on the stall's exterior that catches Steve's attention first. He approaches it with hesitance. The sign displayed overhead is kind of hard to miss; 'KISSING BOOTH' in curvy black lettering slapped on it. _Message conveyed,_ he thinks. He doesn't see anyone manning the stall. Maybe it's already closed for the day?

"Y'alright there, sir?"

Steve nearly jumps out of his skin. _Where'd he come from?_

"Jeez, gave me a real fright there." Steve feels a chuckle bubble out from his mouth. 

"Sorry, sir. Didn't mean to." A flash of a grin. A thrown-in wink to top it all off. _Classy._

Steve definitely likes what he sees. Short, mussed brown hair. An enticing pair of steel blue eyes. Lips as red as the strawberries Steve had as a snack this morning. A blindingly bright smile that could charm anyone's socks off, maybe even another certain item of clothing too.

Steve considers it for barely even a second before he's reaching for his wallet.

"How much?" he asks. 

"Just one lucky dollar," the guy replies, his eyes twinkling. He definitely looks like he belongs on the young side of his twenties. _There's no way he's more than 22 years old._

"What's your name, kid?" Steve hands over the dollar. 

"And why d'you wanna know, Mister?" The brunet smirks and bites his lower lip lightly. 

"Oh y'know, just curious," Steve hopes he sounds flirty right now. He finds that he quite likes this small game they're playing. Steve splays both of his hands out on the countertop, as if to make the deal of a lifetime. "How about this: I tell you my name if you tell me yours?"

"Alright, fine," the younger man showcases another one of those award-winning grins. "The name's Bucky. Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Bucky. I'm Steve." He offers out his hand.

Bucky gives him a strange look, but takes it anyway and shakes it. _Soft._ It makes Steve wish his hands weren't so roughened up and calloused from work.

"I hate to break it to you, Stevie, but this is a kissing stall. So, what's it gonna be? You payin' for a smooch or a handshake?"

_Stevie. Haven't been called that since Ma died._

"I assume you already got quite a bit of cash back there, dontcha?" Given Bucky's looks and razzle-dazzle, he _has_ to be popular with the young ladies, probably the dudes too.

"Well, I don't really like to _brag_ , but...I may have made a bit of bank." Another wink. 

Steve puts on his best fake-disappointed voice. "Aw, does that mean I'll be nothing but another insignificant kiss to you?"

"Well, it depends. How good of a kisser are you, Stevie?" Bucky is now batting his long lashes, head propped up on his fist, leaning casually on the countertop. 

"Well," Steve over-exaggerates a shrug, for good measure. "I don't really like to _brag_ , but…" He tilts his head and leans into Bucky's warmth.

They meet in the middle.

_Definitely worth that dollar._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments give me life <3


End file.
